The Silent Soldier
by darthburrito97
Summary: Hey guys so this is my first story published and I wrote this for a contest to write an original WoW short story and I wanted to post it here to get some helpful suggestions on how to fix it before the submit date, thanks! this story is about an undead rogue and one of his quests taking place in Silverpine Forest


The blowing wind was cold that night which was unusual for Silverpine Forest. The wind was coming from the east where Alterac Valley is and was chilling to the bone. The wind blew the trees in such a violent way that hasn't been seen for years. The Alliance patrol unit was starting their rounds as the rogue known as Sicârius waited patiently and very silently as always in the shrubs by a great tree some yards down the road. The Horde general gave him very clear instructions to "Steal the plans and do what you want with the survivors". Sicârius silently put the letter back in his bag as the Alliance troops got closer.

"Man, I don't know how much longer I can deal with the smell of this damn place." The solider on the right said. "Me either but we don't have a choice until King Varian says otherwise." The other solider said sounding older and more experienced than the other. The younger solider was clearly has had too much ale. They walked past the bushes where the rogue was waiting. He stepped out of the bushes, timing it with the wind so the soldiers would mistake the rustling for the winds movement. He pulled out the unsheathed the daggers from his side and with 2 swift movements of the wrist, the two soldiers lay lifeless on the dirt road soiled buy their own blood.

Sicârius bent down and searched the younger solider first, assuming the older one would be the ones with the plans. He was right. The only thing the younger solider had on him was a few silver and some food scraps. He moved over to the older one and found the plans he was looking for and even more silver for his pocket. Once he was done searching the soldiers he started to move the bodies off of the road so they wouldn't draw attention. He began to drag them both but found that their weight combined was too much for the rouges decaying flesh. He pulled the younger one off first and drug him deeper into the forest and threw the body into a creek, hoping that once the body started to decay, the creek would get rid of the stench. He went back to the other body and began to drag that body off when he was interrupted by an unexpected solider walking down the road.

"Hey! Is he okay?" the solider yelled. He was too far away to realize that the rogue standing over the body wasn't one of the Alliance. "Hey!" the solider yelled again. Sicârius wasn't much of a talker and kept quiet most of the time. The rogue stood up straight and looked into his bag once more to make sure he had the plans. After he double checked, the rogue sprinted off into the forest, and planed on heading north to the Ruins of Lordaeron. He slowed his pace after a while because he was sure that the solider lost him in the dense trees. The forest was a beautiful place once a long time ago before the plague hit. Sicârius remembered back to before the plague. Before all of the death, the only thing he couldn't remember was his name. After his death he awoke in an old graveyard and took the opportunity to start again so he chose a new name and since then he has been a loyal member of The Horde.

He was at a walking speed now and would check behind him every once and a while to make sure the solider wasn't following him. He seemed to be free from the unexpected solider. But just then the sound of hooves was getting closer and closer. Sicârius stood completely still, terrified for some unknown reason. It's not like the lone Alliance solider wouldn't be a quick kill. "Thank goodness I finally caught up, you sure run fast." The solider chuckled a little bit, but Sicârius kept his back to the solider. He could tell the solider was getting off of his horse. He suddenly he felt an armored hand on his right solider. "Hey, are you okay?" Sicârius tensed up as the solider turned him around. "OH MY GOD!" the solider yelled as he tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground. Sicârius stepped closer to him moving his hands to the hilts of his daggers. The solider was crawling backwards now trying to avoid Sicârius yellow glowing eyes, the only feature visible as the rest of his face was covered by a dark mask.

Another solider came out of the woods behind Sicârius, but the solider still on the ground didn't say anything. In an instant the rogue was pushed up against a tree by the second solider. He had his hand clenched around Sicârius's neck. He was struggling to break free from the grip while the solider stood there laughing. The solider turned to the one still on the ground but still held Sicârius in his grip. "Stand up solider! Hurry back and grab a spare pair of shackles. I'll deal with this one while you're gone." The soldiers' lips curled into an evil grin. He let go of Sicârius and he fell to the ground with his hands where the soldiers were holding him. He began to cough when the solider kicked him in the stomach. He rolled over onto his back groaning in pain. He looked up at the solider as he brought his foot up again to place it into Sicârius' chest. The rogue groaned even louder "Like that, do you?" the solider laughed as he brought his foot up again. He started to bring it back down when Sicârius rolled to his right pulling the solider down with him. The solider yelled as he hit the mossy floor. Sicârius quickly got back onto his feet and unsheathed his daggers and ran at the solider.

The solider met his daggers with his sword, pushing Sicârius back. They were now circling each other waiting for someone to make their move. The solider charged at Sicârius with his sword but the rogue blocked the, what would have been, devastating blow with the left dagger and sank the right dagger into the soldiers thigh. The solider yelled out in pain "ARRggGHhh! Fuck!" the solider dropped his sword and placed his hands on the dagger sticking out of his left thigh. Sicârius approached the solider not hesitating this time and thrusted the remaining dagger into the fallen soldiers neck, silencing him.

Sicârius reached down but still looking into the soldiers staring eyes and pulled the dagger out of his thigh then reached for the one in his neck and slid it through the still warm flesh. When he removed the dagger, blood oozed out and onto Sicârius's hand. The rogue wiped the blood off of his daggers on the blue and gold tabard the solider was wearing on his chest. He stood up and spit on the already decaying body. Sicârius heard the other solider returning and hid himself behind a nearby tree, holding his side.

"Holy shit…" the solider dropped the shackles on the ground and ran over to the bloodied body on the ground. Sicârius peeked around the trunk of the tree and saw the solider examining the wounds. The solider then closed the eyelids of his fallen comrade. he tucked his head back behind the tree and was still waiting behind the tree when he heard the solider crying. "Dad…Oh dad I'm so sorry I couldn't have helped you..." the crying got louder and Sicârius peeked around the trunk again and saw the solider now holding the body in his arms with his head on the bloodied tabard. The rogue slowly started to get up but stayed crouched low to the ground and moved through the trees to get behind the crying solider. He once again pushed through dense bushes and approached the solider. He didn't feel the need for two daggers because he knew this wouldn't turn into anything more than a quiet assassination. He placed the chilling blade against the soldiers' throat and waited for some reaction or a jump of surprise, but none came. The solider just continued to cry holding his father. The crying calmed down a little bit and Sicârius heard the solider quietly say "Do it." and started crying once more.

The rogue stood there shocked that he was thinking about just disappearing into the forest and leaving the solider behind to grieve for his father's death. However, once the solider would return back to camp he would tell his fellow soldiers what happened in the forest. So with one quick slice of his dagger, the green, mossy grass was painted with red and the solider laid there silent. Sicârius looked down at the solider and saw the tears were still streaming down his cheeks and couldn't bear to look any longer so he slid the dagger back into the holster on his waist and disappeared into the night.


End file.
